Powerful
by vp9xo7
Summary: When the crime rate sky rockets in Ergastulum, Levitra Versa, a higher up federal agent, is assigned the mission to fix the dirty cops and control the mafia.
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" - Chad shouted slamming both his hands on his dark wooden desk. "Ergastulum is my damn jurisdiction!"

The sound of the phone begins to shout a loud banter back as Cody just sighs in the next room over. What was going that riled Chad up like that. They had just gotten back from a successful mission with Benriya. Chad would usually be cheerful but all the colors flushed out of him with this simple phone call.

It must be from head quarters.

Cody pondered to himself the many times Chad had brushed Benriya under the rug.

"Sir! I told you I'm handling it! It ain't like I got an army down here, we're doing the best we can!" - Chad protested "I know but...no wait SIR!"

Suddenly the phone gets cut off and immediately he throws the phone right toward the bullet proof glass of his office, where Chad was sitting on the opposite window. Even though it was unbreakable, he still couldn't help but duck in fear.

Chad slumps down into his chair running a hand through his grey locks. He was really getting too old for this.

"Um...Sir? May I ask what's wrong?" - Cody spoke meekly

"We're fucked" - Chad hisses

"I...I don't follow" - Cody replies scratching his head. For a few moments, the silence just spreads into the room until Chad finally exhales a sigh.

"The higher-ups just called. They're pissed about the reports coming out of Ergastulum. I don't know" - Chad says turning to look out the window. "Something about how our crime rates have tripled over the past 3 months and now they want to send out a government agent to investigate us." - he explains "If they find out about Nico and Worrick..." - Chad trails off. His mind began to retract back into his own thoughts as the guilt began to fill his soul.

He never thought of himself as a dirty cop but...is this what he was doing? Paying off handymen to do his dirty work? But...it was all for the good of protecting the innocent.

Or is that what he just told himself at night?

"We'll have more to worry about than some stupid turf war." - Chad finally finishes pulling out a cigarette and lightning it.

"Sir, what should we do?" - Cody asks his heart began pacing while his mind flooded with all the illegal things that the two committed.

"What we always do, my boy. We make it work."

Chad gets up grabbing his coat before pulling out his own mobile phone.

"Damn it." - he grunts as the phone goes to voicemail. "Come on Cody, we need to go see those handy..."

"Off so soon officer?"

Chad's eyes glances upwards...

if the colors didn't completely drain from his face it definitely did now.

"What the hell are you doing here"

"Benriya speaking" - Worick picks up "Oh good morning my lady, how may we be of service of you today?"

He leans over the desk staring out at the sunny city.

"Package run? Of course, anything for you. We'll see you at noon." - he says before hanging up.

"Is there...anything I can help with?" - Alex asks waiting at the door for Worick.

"Hm? The only thing you can help me with is letting me have a peak at your panties" - Worick cooes which only leads to Alex retracting her question. "Oh come on, just one look"

Nick stands on the side sighing before he waves his hands.

"What job is it?" - Nick waves through his regular sign language

"Just a drug run for Big Mama. Apparently it's easier for the Corsicas to package and deliver it from Pussy or something" - Worick says grabbing his jacket "Shouldn't be too difficult"

"Where is it going to?" - Nick asks

"The doctor, probably to make more downers to sedate you with buddy." - Worick teases giving his partner a nudge on the shoulder but Nick only gives him a displeased look for his antics. "Hm, Alex how about you come along with us"

"Huh? Oh really?"

"Sure why not, I wouldn't mind walking around with a foxy thing like you" - he jokes but in reality ever since Worick and Nicolas rescued Alex from Barry, they've been given the burden of making sure she doesn't have another mental break down due to Barry's abuse and the TB drugs she was forced to take.

Taking her along to go see Dr. Theo might be good for her anyways not to mention they also needed to pick up Nicolas's celebrer.

After picking up the drugs from Pussy, the three of them walk down to district 8 where Dr. theo's Clinic was located.

"Hm? Alex what's wrong?" - Worick asks seeing the dark haired woman standing there, her eyes memorized down an alley way.

The sound of cries of help being muffled over and over again. They should be used to hearing this and going on their daily life but...Alex could never ignore it.

"We need to get these to Theo" - Worick reminds the girl again

"Right" - she answers but Worick was always good at reading people. He sighs handing over the briefcase over to Nick "Nico, you go on ahead with Ally. I'll catch up with you two later"

Nick doesn't need to reply before he just starts to walk towards the clinic.

"Huh? Worick what are you..." - Alex questioned confused

"Don't worry so much, Ally-chan you'll get wrinkles in that pretty face" - he teases. Alex knew not to really ask much from those two. Demanding straight answers from them was worse than pulling teeth.

She just nods before catching up with Nick. Worick strides down the dark alley way. Man was he a sucker for a pretty girl that he would even interject himself in the middle of someone else's problem.

"Please...stop!" - the woman cries

"Shut your damn mouth and take it!" - a guy shouts the sound of a smack is heard before a loud bang of trash cans.

"Jees" - Worick groans seeing the picture come into his visual. "You really are scum, trying to force yourself onto a helpless young girl. Tsk tsk."

The man whips around his belt half unbuckled.

"Who the hell are you?!" - the guy yells, holding up the gun to the girl's head. She kept shaking, her overly done makeup smeared over her neck while the mascara that she draped on ran down her face from all the crying "Stay back or I'll kill you and the girl!" - he threatens

Worick sighs. God what a pain this was. If it was just him, he could careless if the girl died. Ergastulum has a way of turning a good heart, black.

But before he could answer, a gun is shot from behind him right towards the man's hand. Blood spilled everywhere as he screams in agony.

"What the hell?" - Worick mumbles before he, himself is shot in the back shoulder the blast so strong it knocks him off his feet as he slams straight to the ground.

Was this a tag?

It all happened so fast that before he couldn't even react when both his hands were bounded behind his back.

Suddenly, Worick gets kicked upwards and slams right into the wall. His blue eyes focus upwards as a tight grip cuffs around his neck the hands were small.

It was a girl and suddenly, he could feel his heart stop like seeing a ghost reanimated.

he open his mouth to speak but that was only thing she let him say before a kick swung at his head was "you" before knocking him out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_I really don't know why I decided to take this job in Ergastulum._

Worrick groans his entire body sore as he laid on a cold table. The only thing running through his mind was what just happened?

His eyes tried to focus where he was but as he reached up to rub them, Worrick realized both his hands were cuffed to the metal table in front of him.

"What the hell?" - he mumbled outloud

"Morning" - I spoke, crossing both my arms. His head shifts forward and those ocean eyes meet mine.

"Levy?" - Worick asked as his mind began to re-fill everything up to before he blacked out. "That was you wasn't?"

"Why were you in that alley way?" - I asked

"You know I had a feeling you liked it rough" - he scoffs ignoring my questions "but I didn't know you liked bdsm" - Worick laughs holding up his cuffs.

 _Even right now I'm still wondering what made my mind think that going back to this wretched hell hole would do me good._

"How about we stick to the subject hm? Why were you in the alley way? Was he your accomplice?" - I asked showing the picture of the other man with him

"Wait you think I was working with..." - Worick retorted calmly "this is a joke right? Where's Chad"

"This will go a lot faster if you just answer the question"

"Where am I anyways? Wait? Is this? Is this the police station?"

"Are you going to focus or do you want to go to jail?" - I stated firmly

"For what? I didn't do anything" - Worick says with a sly smile, he puts both his arms on the table letting his hand prop his head up. "Darling I love this new sexy cop routine you're trying to go for but please enlighten me. How are you going to put me away?" - he challenges

 _I really don't know why I even took this job at Ergastulum..._

"I was just walking down that path and came across a man who was taking advantage of a poor girl." - Worick answered politely and calmly.

The doors to the interrogation office burst open to see Chad.

"That's enough Levy." - Chad states

"Saved by the bell" - Worick mumbled under his breath which only makes me wanna ring his neck.

"We ain't got anything on him so just let him go" - Chad orders me

"Sir, with all due respect. This isn't your jurisdiction anymore." - I shoot back at Chad who old bites his tongue, knowing I was correct. I pulled out a file opening up to photo of Barry Abbots. "Do you know this man?"

Worick doesn't answer he just stares at the photo but his silence already told me what I wanted to know.

"You know, I couldn't find the autopsy to his murder for some reason but they did put down what type of shell bullets were at the crime and don't you own a M1911 pistol? Same one as the crime scene. What a coincidence isn't it?" - I hinted

"I gotta admit my love, you are impressive as always." - Worick cooes like he always does "but I do seem to remember the case was closed and once a case is closed, there is no way of re-opening it even if I came out right now as the murder that information would be useless"

Damn him.

"I'm just a simple man who does odd jobs for a living is that so wrong?" - Worick says slyly a large grin on his face.

"Officer Versa! A report about a thief down 8th street" - Cody says running in frantically. "They said they think it's a B level tag"

"A tag fighting in broad daylight?" - I mumbled to myself confused

"I..I don't know, uh..it came in so quickly and all I heard was 8th street" - Cody tells me "I think it's more than one tag group ma'am."

"Did you send out first responders?"

"I...no...I didn't think.."

What kind of half-ass police station is this...

"Welcome back to Ergastulum" - Worick says. Annoyed I just get up. God how I wanted to shove my boot up his ass.

It's only my first day on the job and I can already feel a 24 hour migraine coming.

"Does that mean I'm free to go?" - Worick asks me happily as I un-cuffed him

"You got lucky this time" - I grumbled as I walked out with Cody sending out orders.

"Higher ups sent her down this morning and since then she's been nothing but a pain in my ass" - Chad complains as Levy walked out the door shouting like a drill sergeant at all the officers to get in their cars.

"Is that so?" - Worick says pursing his lips.

"You need to be more careful, if she catches you... " - Chad warns him but Worick was aware of her strength and her abilities, after all Levy and him went way back.

"Come on Chad, it's me?" - he laughs


	3. Chapter 3

"Leeeeeeeevy! I heard you got transferred. I hope you're doing well though. I really miss you"

The sound of my voicemails replays to me before I deleted it.

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name behind my back and I almost jerked myself off my chair.

"Oh! Miss, are you ok?!" - Cody ask rushing over to help me up.

"I'm fine" - I answered shooing him away. It's been almost a month since I've arrived in Ergastulum. "What is it?"

"We got a call about a disturbance out 7th street. There seems to be a robbery and they have hostages."

"I see, let's go" - I ordered Cody as he nods before following me out into the car with Chad.

Since being here, most public crimes have slowly but surely decreased.

"Oh my god! Please! They have my daughter!" - a woman who was covered in bruises shouts running over to us. Her blood stained hands latched onto mine while tears dropped down the side of her cheeks. "You have to do something!"

"You need to calm down and tell us what's going on?" - Chad asks

"They're in there! Go in there!" - she prompts pointing toward a restaurant.

"Who is in there?" - I asked

"THOSE MONSTERS! I saw them! They can't be normal! It's those THINGS. they had tags with them! They're going to kill my daughter! I know it! She didn't do anything and they just grabbed her!" - she rambled on "Uh they had a red shirt, or white. Stripes!" - she continues

"A tag huh" - Chad says putting both his arms on his waist in a hero's fashion. I bet he does that in the mirror at home...

"We are NOT calling them" - I stated to Chad who I soon realized after day two that he's been using Benriya to do his dirty work.

If we're going to fix this whole system we need to stop relying on dirty connections from people and actually catch the bad guys the fair and square way.

"What?! Who said..tch! Pft! I wasn't going to.." - he stutters and if I've know Chad for what is my entire life than yes he was thinking that.

"I'll do it myself"

"What?! Are you fucking insane?" - Chad shouts back at me angrily "DID YOU NOT HEAR? THERE'S TAGS LEVY"

"I'll be fine, so shut up." - I retorted back at him

"I'm not going to let you go in there by yourself!" - Chad says stopping me from putting on the bullet proof vest.

"Good" - I say slamming a vest into his chest. "Get dressed then. We don't have a lot of time"

Annoyed at the fact that he fell into my trap he sighs buckling himself up. Swearing every word in the book of i might add.

As we walk towards the entrance of the restaurant, Chad stops.

"Getting cold feet?" - I teased "or do you need a cane?"

"Always running that damn mouth of yours. Ladies first." - he insisted. I didn't fight back but honestly now looking back, I wished I did and I'll explain why later.

Walking in quietly I immediately take down one of the front guys before running toward the back suddenly one of the other guys grabs onto the two hostages, holding a gun to each of their heads.

"STAY BACK OR I'LL SHOOT DAMN IT!"

"Hm? Levy? Is that really you? Long time no see!" - Monroe laughs. I couldn't believe it, one of the hostages was actually one of the four fathers, Daniel Monroe. "My have you grown into remarkable young woman"

"You shut up old man!" - the guy threatens cocking the gun closer to his head.

"HEY!" - Chad roars "You move an inch and I'll blast your ass faster than you can even blink!" - he shouts back

"As you can see, we're in a little bit of a pickle" - Monroe states "This man here seems to be asking for money for the safe return of my head"

"$100k or him and the little bitch dies" - he adds on

"Damn, you must be some idiot." - a voice chuckles from behind me "Do you even know who you're trying to kill AND the fact that you're a tag too? Tsk tsk, you must be on a new level of stupidity"

I turn my head to see Worick of all people. This is why I should've fought back with Chad. I should've known he would call them.

"Benriya, I'm so glad you made it" - Monroe greets

"Wh..what are you doing here?!"

"Same as you? I just wanna save innocent lives"

"Back off, I was here FIRST."

"You're so cute when you're angry, really. But let's keep it strictly in the bedroom hm?"

"URGH! I'M GOING TO..!" - I shouted

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" - the guys roars over us all as grabs the little girl, shooting her only to be kicked in the face by Nick, who drops down from  
behind.

"Thank you Nico, I was wondering how much longer you were planning on hiding in the back" - Monroe laughs as Nick just uses his sign language to explain.

"I didn't want Levy to shoot me" - Nick says

"Oh I'm going to shoot both of you right now!" - I protested back "What are you two even doing here?! Chad you promised you wouldn't!"

"Look, I'm not about to risk a life because you wanna be the hero!" - Chad scolds

"How many times have I told you! You can't rely on these two, to keep bailing you out! What if..."

"Levy, please please! It's ok" - Monroe says getting helped up by other police forces who run in to clear the area and clean up after the incident was over. "No harm was done right? If Benriya wasn't there that tag wouldn't have gone down that easily. I, of all  
people know the strength of help." - he tells me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Well how about this, I'm hosting a get together with all the four families. Just a small annual gathering, we have every year. It's just where we usually talk about business and other boring stuff. But you're more than welcome to come if you want. I'm sure, the Cristiano family would be thrilled to see you and of course, Benriya and all of you are welcome too."

"I..." - I started but Monroe just cuts me off

"And I won't accept no for an answer" - he states knowing me all too well.

I honestly don't know what Monroe thinks is a small get together because the amount of people showing up at his estate were by the thousands.

"Even when you were a kid, you liked being outside huh?" - Worick says from behind me. A smile gleaming under the moon lit night. He held two glasses of wine which I assume one cup was for me. "Care for a drink?"

"No"

"Or would you like something stronger?" - he asked but I still reject the offer. Worick shrugs still  
placing the cup down next to me. "Time has made trust a fool out of you hasn't it?"

"What do you really want Worick?" - I shoot back

"You." - he teases

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You didn't wander out here looking to catch up on old past times" - I say openly

"You know" - he started leaning over the high balcony "I was actually gonna say the same thing about you."

My eyes turn to glance over at him confused.

"From what I remember you never wanted to return to this place? What's word you used to call it? Oh hell." - Worick says. He remembered. He always remembers everything. "So which begs me the question, why huh?"

Even though I knew what he was hinting at I still replied with "why what?"

"Why come back? After all this time?"

I don't answer him at first, hesitation took over me.

"Was it because you got laid off? Demoted? Couldn't actually make it with the big boys so you return to the shitty place you knew you were good at?" - he taunted

"Fuck you Worick." - I shoot back which only makes him laugh

"Give me a time and how much sweetheart" - he tells me referring to his side job, I hated how good he was at his words. Rolling my eyes, I walked away from him. Worick and I were on two different sides of the playing field. It would do me such pleasure to take him into custody but he would never get caught. Not easily enough for that matter. "Levy." - he calls which suddenly makes me stop in my tracks. "I hope you know whatever it is you're hiding or planning it won't work."

"You don't know anything Worick." - I replied back calmly "So stop flattering yourself."

And with that, I grabbed my coat leaving back to the station to grab the rest of my things. I checked the answering machine to see there were no messages. My heart sighing in relief.

Maybe it's finally over, driving home to my small apartment. I found flowers outside my door.

Strange but I pick them up anyways. There was no names as I opened the apartment and that's when I saw it.

The blinking of my answering machine.

Slowly closing the door behind me I walked over to see there was 236 messages left and just as I thought it was over, it wasn't.

Which each time a messaged played I remember why I ended up leaving my job to run to Ergastulum now.

"Levy! I found you! I missed you!"

"How come you didn't pick up?"

"Hello? I know this is the right number, I looked it up."

"Levy. Answer me, we need to talk"

"LEVY. YOU STUPID BITCH, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE."

I can feel my body shaking as suddenly I fall to the ground dropping the flowers.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY HUH? YOU THINK LEAVING ME IS FUNNY?"

"You think I won't find your ass?!"

"Levy I'm sorry ok, I love you. Come back please"

"Come back or I'll kill you"

"You know I would never hurt you"

And with the last message that really struck me

"Levy...did you like those flowers I sent you? They're your favorite."


End file.
